Rebellion: The Spectral Crystal
by VerinaWrinn
Summary: Kinsa Wryll, Twi'lek Smuggler, accidently gets her hand on a mysterious crystal and ends up with a one on one conference with the Emperor, agreeing to give him information as long as she's kept alive, Palpatine assigns her to be kept under the supervision of his most trusted ally, Darth Vader. But how will the Smuggler and the Sith learn to get along? Vader/OFC
1. Chapter 1

\- A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far, Far Away -

Dozens of blaster shots whizzed past me, one singeing part of my Lekku. I ducked behind a large Dianoga Dumpster and tried to catch my breath. I heard numerous footsteps run passed me. Suddenly my comlink started ringing, I muffled the sound with my hand.

" _ **Do you have the crystal?"**_ A voice barked at me. "Have I ever let you down, Flynn?" I asked into the comm. _**"Your family has."**_ He growled. "I'm not like my family." I retorted. _**"For your sake, Kinsa, I hope you're right."**_ He said before ending the comm.

I peered around the corner of the Dumpster. No Stormtroopers in sight. I stepped out, and began running. I pushed the hood of my cloak up to hide my marbled green Lekku as I bobbed around several people. Keeping a steady pace I headed towards the crowded Market.

"There she is!" I heard a muffled voice yell. I jumped over a stray crate and let my heightened Twi'lek instincts guide me. "Stop that thief!" Another ordered. I took a sharp right that led down an alley. I glanced back, four Troopers, two Officers, and three droids all chasing after me.

A blaster bullet flew past me, snapping my mind back to attention. "What the hell did I take?" I wondered out loud. A searing heat began burning my shoulder, I got hit, not too much damage luckily. I pulled out my own blaster and began shooting back.

I took cover behind a large boulder and aimed at my next target. I concentrated on one Stormtrooper's blaster and it flew to my hand. "She's a Force-Sensitive!" An Officer gasped. I shot a stunner at him and he fell over.

Using both my weapons I took down the others swiftly. I quietly thanked my late brother for teaching me everything he knew and I ran away from the scene.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I walked up to my employer, his odor repelling me. "Here's the damn thing." I said tossing him a multicolored stone. He gave a hearty laugh. "Sweet Kinsa, you are really a diamond in the rough." Flynn boomed, a large grin on his unshaven face.

"What is it anyway?" I asked, my eyes wide with curiosity. "A very important crystal..." He said still marveling at it. "It's a shame really." He stated, looking into my eyes. "What's a shame?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Your brother, having to die for this. A necessary death I suppose." He explained. I felt my anger rise, my face went a darker shade of green and I raised my hand to slap him. He grabbed my wrist, twisting it painfully. "No, no…" He said with a gleam in his eye, "You don't want to do that, sweetie." He purred while letting my arm go.

"Never speak of my brother like that again." I sneered. He only smirked in response. Flynn dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out a bag of credits. He tossed it to me. "There's your freedom, Sweet Kinsa." He said.

I started to walk away from him. "Don't trust anyone, sweetie." He shouted after me. I gave him a nod and left.

The minute I stepped outside I was swarmed by Stormtroopers. I pulled out my blaster but before I could do anything it was knocked out of my hand. I felt a strong grasp on my Lekku and I let out a screech. My wrists were quickly put into binders.

"Had to get the whole Garrison to catch me?" I asked an Officer who had sunken in eyes and high cheek-bones. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Hold your tongue or I will cut it out." He hissed. I glared daggers at him.

"Mr. Ryke, I presume you are in possession of the crystal, yes?" Sunk-in-eyes called into the building where Flynn was. "Who the hell are you?" Flynn asked, blaster in hand. "Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin." Sunk-in-eyes said. Flynn visibly flinched and grew somewhat pale.

"If you will please hand over the crystal, we will be on our way." Tarkin said holding a hand out. Flynn's gaze turned to me then at my binders. "You're not about to take me to prison, are you?" Flynn questioned. "Of course not, Mr. Ryke." Tarkin assured him. "I may need some… persuasion before I just go giving up my property." Flynn said.

Tarkin dug in one of his pockets and pulled out a blaster and shot Flynn in the arm. "How is that for persuasion, Mr. Ryke?" Tarkin asked. "Bastard." Flynn cursed. "I will only ask one more time, hand over the crystal." Tarkin ordered, a deadly look in his eye. Flynn reached down into his boot and pulled out the multicolor stone. Tarkin snatched it from his outstretched hand. He then raised his blaster and shot Flynn straight through the heart. "A pleasure doing business, Mr. Ryke." Tarkin said to the corpse.

I stood agape, one of the last connections to my family was gone. I snarled at Tarkin. "Take this… creature to the Emperor." Tarkin ordered while looking directly at me, his face twisted. "I'm not some pet!" I snapped at him. "Not yet." He hissed while marching me forward.

 **A/N: Hey there! I've got this little plot bunny! So I'll be updating whenever, no set time or anything. Show your love! Review! I love reviews! Follow and Fav! I disclaim everything! And no, this Kinsa is not the same Kinsa from A New Fate! Let me know what you guys think!**

 **May the Force be With You!**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Hokey Religions and Ancient Weapons -

I was surrounded by four Stormtroopers, two of them had a death grip on each of my arms. I was marched into the Capital City, a few passer-byers glanced at me, I tried ignoring them. What would my brother think of me now? Getting caught by the Imps. He always told me to watch my back, and never get into something I couldn't get out of easily.

"Idiot." I murmured to myself, apparently too loudly because the next thing I knew I was hit upside the head. "Don't injure the Emperor's gift too bad, TK-394." Tarkin barked out. "Yes, sir." A Stormtrooper said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I was drug into the large castle-like estate, I remembered visiting the place with my family a few years ago, but back then it was the Galactic Republic Senate Building. I kept my head held high while we walked down an intimidating corridor.

Large doors opened before me and sitting in an almost throne like chair was a wrinkled man who had piercing yellow eyes. His whole demeanor made me want to run out screaming bloody murder. _"Watch your back and stay strong."_ My brother's words echoed in my head.

"Kneel before your Emperor." Tarkin ordered me. I was pushed down onto my knees, my Lekku falling on the floor with a loud thud.

"You are dismissed, Wilhuff. I will deal with this… thief." The Emperor directed. Tarkin, along with the Stormtroopers, left the room leaving me alone with the ruler of the Galaxy.

Emperor Palpatine stood from his throne and began walking circles around me. "I sense little Force abilities… such a shame… but your determination is overwhelming." He mused. I gave a quiet growl.

"How did you learn of the existence of the Spectral Crystal?" He questioned. "It was just a job. My employer found out about it." I said, trying to wriggle out of my binders. "Your employer?" He interrogated.

"Flynn Ryke, and your idiot of a Moff killed him. Now you'll never know." I lied, pulling my left hand out of the binders discreetly.

"Why do you lie to me, sweet girl?" Palpatine asked kneeling next to me. I only glared at him. "There are other ways to make you talk." His eyes gleamed. "Sentenials! Take her to an empty Cell and prep the Interrogation Room!" Palpatine barked out.

Two guards dressed in red walked over to me and lifted me up to my feet. I had to wait for the best time to make a break for it. They escorted me down a long hallway, empty of all but us. I turned to the left guard, who I nicknamed Lefty, and punched him in the throat, causing him to fall over gasping. I kicked the other one in the place where the twin suns don't shine and began to run. Lefty ran up behind me and got me into a headlock. I pinched his inner thigh hard and he immediately let go of me.

I bolted down a passage and used my Twi'lek instincts yet again. I looked around frantically for any point of escape. A large window was at the end of the hall. We were only two stories high, if I used what little knowledge I had of the Force and my instincts I could potentially survive with only a broken ankle.

I backed up and got ready to charge at the glass. I cracked my knuckles and said a quick prayer and I ran. The window shattered as I made contact with it. For a split second it felt as though I was flying, like I was weightless. But then that second ended and was replaced with an intense fear as I fell to the ground.

SNAP! I felt instant pain, my foot was turned around in a completely different direction. I put my hand up to my mouth to muffle my cries. Tears blurred my vision, but I was determined, I limped away as fast as I could.

I knew that when the two guards recovered that I would be hunted immediately. I slumped my way over to a nearby Cantina and headed to the Refresher in it.

I locked the door to the 'Fresher and took a hesitant glance at the mirror. A cauterized blaster shot still plagued my shoulder. My face was now covered in tiny cuts, some of which had glass in them. My left wrist, which was lucky to escape the binder had irritation marks around it. I sat down on the floor and looked around for something to make a splint out of for my crushed ankle.

The adrenaline I was running on was dying down and I started to really feel the severity of all my wounds. It was as if I just returned from battle, and in a way I guess I did. I opened a small cabinet drawer and found a 'Fresher plunger and a 'Fresher cleaner. I grabbed the plunger and held it with both hands and used my good foot to snap it in half. I tucked the handle of the broken plunger into my boot of my broken foot. I did a similar maneuver with the cleaner and I tore off my belt that snitched at my waist. My dress instantly lost any shape it may have had, and I tied the belt around the home-made splint.

I looked in the mirror and carefully picked out the glass, but not without a few tears, and washed the cuts. I dabbed at my shoulder wound with some 'Fresher tissue and soap and flinched every time I tried to disinfect it. In the end I gave up on it. I sat back on the floor and tried to catch my breath.

This was not how I had expected the day to go. I was supposed to deliver the crystal, get my money, and get off of this hell-hole of a planet. "I can't be stuck on the Imperial Center…" I groaned.

I had been trying to get of Coruscant ever since the Emperor gained power. After losing my mother and father to the Jedi Purges my brother and I only had each other. My mother, T'sine, she wasn't even a Jedi anymore. She was never approved for Padawanship, but she had enough Force Ability to join the Jedi Service Corps. She met my father there as he had not been approved either. Unlike traditional Jedi, those in the Corps could fall in love, get married, have kids.

My father, Rangler, joined the Exploration Corps while my mother had pursued the Education Corps. They taught my brother and I everything they knew, but my father was more in tune with defense and battle as he had explored many unknown territories. My mom taught my brother and I how to use our little Force abilities, teaching us how to move small objects and how to hold a vipro-blade correctly.

They had both been at the Temple when the Purges happened. I heard they we're killed by trusted Clones…

A knock on the 'Fresher door stirred me out of my reverie. I slowly got up and cleaned everything up as best as I could. I walked out and headed over to the bartender. I dug into my dress-pocket, I pulled out only ten credits, the Imperials had cleaned me out of almost all my earnings.

"Jaffa Cider on the rocks." I ordered, tossing five credits at the Bartender. "Light drinker, eh?" The Bartender asked while pouring the drink. "There's a lot left in the day, can't get drunk yet." I sighed, taking a sip of my Cider.

"On the run?" He asked, putting the bottle of Jaffa Cider away. "Something like that." I answered, I glanced around the Cantina. Men were hoarded around Twi'leks that were doing less than honorable things, I gagged. How could my species, how could women in general, degrade themselves?

"Need me to get that binder off ya?" The Bartender asked looking at my right wrist. "Can you?" I wondered hesitantly. He ducked below the bar and came back up with large scissor-like clippers. He slipped them carefully under the binder and cut them in a swift motion. "How?" I asked.

"You're not the first fugitive I've served." He explained then went back to serving drinks. I finished my Cider and left the Cantina.

 **A/N: Hey Wrinn Wreaders! (Yes that is now your name, you belong to a sacred group not ;) ) Well there's the second chapter! Hope you lovely wreaders are liking it so far! Thanks so much to my Reviewers/favoriters/followers! I will update when I can! Show your Love! Review, Fav, Follow!**

 **May the Force Be With You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- The Dark Side and The Light -**

I was greatly relieved when I didn't see any Troopers outside. I limped down a dirt road, if I could just make it to the Temple Ruins, then I could survive the night.

I came across a few Officers, luckily they paid no heed to me, and continued with their daily patrols.

It was nearly nightfall when I made it to the Ruins. Once the great Jedi Temple of Coruscant, reduced to rubble. My brother and I used to visit after mom and dad died. This was one of our only connections to them. Beside Flynn.

Flynn had always been a smuggler, he met my father out on my mother's home planet of Ryloth. They became friends, then enemies, then friends. Dad betrayed Flynn's trust one day, Flynn told him of a Jedi artifact that he had found, Dad told the Service Corps, and well, Flynn never got any compensation.

I ran my hand along the collapsed pillars that laid outside the entrance. I hobbled into the Temple, maneuvering over the stone that had fallen that fateful night, and headed towards the Jedi Apparel room.

I had been 'borrowing' clothing from sanctuary for roughly three years. I would have to find a new cloak and dress. I opened the large door to the chamber and began rummaging around. I placed a large beige cloak around my shoulders and changed into a black tunic with matching pants.

I began wandering around the Temple as I had done many times. I always found something new, I went towards the massive Library.

As I limped in, I froze. Someone else was here. I heard a hollow, raspy, airy noise coming from the Holocron section. I looked around for something to arm myself with, I wouldn't be able to move fast, but I could handle myself in fight.

I grabbed a large datapad that looked like an encyclopedia, and went to investigate. I slinked over to a large shelf and hid behind it. I looked around and noticed a large, seemingly burnt, hole in the wall. I raised my eyebrow at it, but continued heading towards the noise.

I made my way to the Holocron sector and I stiffened. Before me was a dark figure, who had an intimidating stature, and was breathing roughly. He was clad in black armor and a horrific mask that nearly terrified me as much as the Emperor. Finally my brain began working and I realized who it was… The Emperor's Apprentice… The man, or was he machine, before me was working with the devil. A Sith…

He suddenly turned around and I felt myself be lifted from the floor. I couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was holding my throat closed. My eyes went wide, "Hey stranger..." I rasped out looking into the dark mask. I felt the invisible grasp get stronger, my vision started to blur. I felt myself drop to the ground as I drifted into the sweet arms of unconsciousness.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The first thing I saw was white. Everywhere was white and insanely clean. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness I noticed that I was on a metal cot and that orange binders once again graced my wrists. "Dammit." I spoke aloud.

An Officer entered my cell not even a second later. "What am I in for?" I sarcastically asked. "Treason, banditry, rebellion connections, with-holding information from the Empire… need I go on?" He asked. "Well, thanks for the honest answer I guess." I mumbled.

He led me to a room that had a glass wall. I reluctantly stepped into it. "If you will please take a seat." The Officer said, gesturing to a steel chair. I plopped down and my binders were secured to the arms of the chair.

"I'm fucked aren't I?" I asked the Officer as he brought a large vile of a purple liquid towards me. "Afraid so." He answered.

The door to the room opened and in walked the Grand Idiot, Tarkin. "It is a pleasure to be the Head of your interrogation." He said to me.

"Administer the Truth Serum, Officer Fuego." Tarkin ordered. Fuego forced the purple liquid into my mouth and plugged my nose. As I swallowed the liquid it felt like the lava of Mustafar crawling into my bloodstream and I began to feel woozy.

"What is your name?" Tarkin barked at me. "Kinsa Wryll." I answered despite myself. "How old are you Miss Wryll?" Fuego questioned. I tried biting my tongue to stop any words, but it didn't work. "I just turned twenty last week." I hissed out.

"How did you find out about the Spectral Crystal?" Tarkin asked. If my brother was alive he'd want me to tell them, he'd want me to live, not endure any torture. But how could I tell them? My brother died for the stone. I had only one alternative.

I began holding my breath. "What is she doing?" Fuego wondered aloud. "She's trying to pass out, make her breathe!" Tarkin yelled. My vision started going black, and I went unconscious for the second time in the day.

 _ **I woke up in a bright room, not unlike my cell, but it felt peaceful. I stood up turning around to look at my surroundings. "Kinsa!" A very familiar voice yelled. I dropped to my knees, across from me was my brother. His pale green skin in contrast to his near human looks.**_

" _ **Xal!" I cried, running towards him. "Is this real?" I asked him, tears dripping down my face. He reached out to give me a hug but before he could get to me, he began to fade away. "No!" I gasped shakily. "No!" I screamed. The white room faded into the darkness.**_

"No." I murmured. My eyes were too heavy to open but I heard distinct voices rambling about.

"I am disappointed in you, Wilhuff." The Emperor said, his voice jaded. "Such a simple procedure, and the young girl out-witted you." Palpatine continued. "I will discuss this failure with you later, you are dismissed." Palpatine growled.

"Yes, milord." I heard Tarkin say, and the distinct sound of the Interrogation room door closing echoed into the halls.

"Who will be Head of the Interrogation, milord?" Fuego asked uncertainly. "You will be. Pray you do not fail, your life depends on it." Palpatine hissed like the snake he was.

My eyes fluttered open, I was face to face with Officer Fuego. "Taking charge of my torture?" I questioned airily. "Yes." He said gruffly. His green eyes looked lost, innocent, in that moment he reminded me of my brother.

"Just answer me, and this will both be over for us sooner rather than later." He spoke quietly. "How did you learn the existence of the Spectral Crystal?" He asked.

"My employer told me." I answered, it was true… not the whole truth of course. "There's more to it than that. Tell me the truth." He ordered conviction tainting his eyes.

"If I tell you, I die." I said. "You _won't_ die if you tell me. If you _don't_ tell me you'll be tortured, then executed." He explained. "You actually think that half-witted Emperor would actually let me live if I told you?" I asked incredulously, Fuego didn't strike me as dumb, though I had been wrong before.

"He has other plans for you. Death not being one of them. But only if you cooperate." He warned.

I rapidly tried forming a plan in my head. How could I get out of this? I needed to buy myself time to think of an escape… Would I be able to pull it off? An idea struck me.

"I'll make you and your Emperor a deal." I said, a new light in my eyes. "The Empire doesn't bargain with Rebels." Fuego stated. "Who said I was a Rebel? I'm an opportunist." I said. He leaned closer to me, gesturing me to continue.

"I'll give you information every day. I won't even lie. But only if I remain alive and untouched by any of your damn torture devices." I proposed.

 **AN: Sorry for such a long delay on this fan fic, but this one is just for fun! Reviews are amazing!**

 **Follows and Favorites are epic :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
